


Powrót Do Dunwich- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Dunwich [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, Eldritch, M/M, Non-human, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie, w którym Sherlock powraca do miasta odpowiedzialnego za jego mutację.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powrót Do Dunwich- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Return to Dunwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544852) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Zaczęło się od książki- choć właściwie to nie- zaczęło się od Dunwich, kiedy jakiś kult mrocznych bogów okazał się jednak mieć kontakt z czym przerażającym z kosmosu; poza światem, czasem i zdrowiem psychicznym. To wtedy Sherlock skończył jako coś bliższego klasy głowonogów, niż był przedtem.  
Ale ta sprawa, ta ostatnia (która mogła się okazać powiązana z tą inną sprawą) zaczęła się od książki. Która została dostarczona we wtorek, 12 lutego, przez milczącego, nie mrugającego kuriera, z długą twarzą, który odszedł z połową podpisu i bez swego długopisu; pozostawiając za sobą gapiącego się, coraz bardziej zmarzniętego Johna, ubranego w piżamę, z rękami zbyt pełnymi, by zatrzasnąć porządnie drzwi.  
John pomyślał, że jego nie zaadaptowanie się do zagrożenia ze strony nadnaturalnych istot powinno mu być wybaczone, więc zostawił książkę na stole i poszedł robić sobie tosta... tylko po to, by wrócić po 20 minutach i znaleźć Sherlocka gapiącego się na strony książki; jego macki zwijały się niespokojnie za plecami, dla reszty świata wyglądając jak groźne, błyszczące skrzydła.  
Na przeciwległej ścianie, mokrymi, czerwonymi literami zostało nagryzmolone: „Wróć do Dunwich”. Napis nadal ściekał po tapecie cienkimi liniami. John zareagował od razu, zrzucając książkę ze stołu pogrzebaczem. Pofrunęła przez pokój, zderzyła się ze ścianą i wylądowała, przekrzywiona, przy nodze sofy; jej pożółkłe strony były zgniecione w taki sposób, że, przez kilka straszliwych sekund, wyobrażał sobie, że wyglądała na pokonaną i wściekłą.  
Sherlock usiadł w fotelu, wydając się dziwnie niechętny, by się ruszyć, ignorując sposób, w jaki jego ramiona były zawinięte dookoła i ściśnięte w bezmyślny sposób. A potem John uderzył go w twarz kilka razy i podniósł mu głowę, sprawdzając pierwsze sygnały rodzącego się szaleństwa. Nie żeby wiedział, jak wygląda inwazja kosmicznych jednostek. Przeoczyli tę, jakże ważną, lekcje w wykształceniu medycznym. Nadal był jakoś irracjonalnie zły z tego powodu. Sherlock złapał mu dłoń, gdy piąty raz odchylał ją do uderzenia. \- Przestań mnie walić, nie zwariowałem.  
\- Jeszcze. - John szorstko, potem poczuł się winny z powodu tego wybuchu.  
Ścisnął Sherlocka za ramiona. Zanotował, że były niewygodnie napięte, chłodne i lekko wilgotne.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Do cholery, Sherlock.  
John osunął się na kolana. Macki ciągnęły delikatnie, próbując go przytrzymać, ale Sherlock zorientował się co robi i one owinęły się powoli z powrotem dookoła jego torsu. John ścisnął go znowu, próbując go uspokoić, bez słów, że wszystko jest OK.  
\- Choć teraz boli mnie głowa i mam jakieś nitkowate coś w moim polu widzenia- powiedział w końcu. - To jest wkurzające. Zaskakująco dramatyczny efekt jak na kilka stron.  
\- Kilka stron. Co ty, na Boga, myślałeś?- John warknął na niego. - Nie powinieneś jej w ogóle otwierać. Powinieneś ja zostawić, w spokoju, jeśli czułeś najlżejsze tendencje, by stało się coś... coś jak to.  
Zamilkł, kiedy skończyło mu się powietrze, zmusił się do puszczenia Sherlocka, zanim nim potrząsnął. Sherlock podniósł brew, wydawał się pytać, czy John umieszcza go w kategorii ”coś takiego”.  
\- Przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć. - powiedział , co, jak miał nadzieje, niosło za sobą podtekst, że „nie, oczywiście, że ty nie jesteś czymś jak to, idioto”.  
\- Zostawiłeś to na stole.- wytknął mu Sherlock niesprawiedliwie, jak John pomyślał, bo jeśli by wiedział, co to jest- z czym to jest powiązane- trzymałby to tak daleko od detektywa, jak się da.  
Spaliłby to.  
\- Tak, ale, na moja obronę, nie wiedziałem, że to jest połączone z tym kultem mrocznych bóstw. Gdybym wiedział, że te potwory wyjdą z tego, to wierz mi, wrzuciłbym to do kominka!  
Albo do rzeki.  
Sherlock przyciszał palce do skroni, mrugnął kilka razy, sugerując, że świat jeszcze nie wygląda w porządku .  
\- Co by zmieniło niewiele, jak sadzę- oprócz prawdopodobnie uwolnienia jakiejś grozy, którą ma w sobie, w popiół, przez co prawdopodobnie skaziłoby pół Londynu.  
John patrzył na niego.  
\- Tak, dzięki, świat ocalony, bo ja byłem zbyt głupi, by zrobić coś katastroficznego, hurra! Tak czy inaczej myślałem, że zniszczyłeś ten kult, rozbiłeś ołtarz, posłałeś ich na wpół uformowana monstrualność z powrotem do głębi i tak dalej.  
To był sposób, w jaki Sherlock ujął to wtedy. A John myślał, że to było zbyt dramatyczne. Kusiło go, by przycisnąć go po więcej informacji, ale był w stanie powiedzieć, że detektyw nie chce o tym mówić. Samo myślenie o tym było wystarczająco trudne. Sherlock trwał nieruchomy przez chwile, ledwo oddychając. Johnowi wydawało się, że utrzymuje wydarzenia z Dunwich za zamkniętymi drzwiami jego pałacu umysłu. To był może jedna z rzeczy, które aktywnie i celowo chciał zapomnieć.  
\- Musiałem się pomylić. - przyznał i widać było, jak był poruszony, bo nie doprecyzował swoich słów. John nie potrzebował być geniuszem, żeby to wiedzieć.

\----

I dlatego dwie godziny później byli w taksówce, zmierzając ku małemu miastu Dunwich, niedaleko na południu Oxfordshire. John był zdenerwowany, mógł tyle przyznać. Miał dowód – Sherlock był chodzącym dowodem na to- że nadnaturalne zagrożenia istnieją, reszta jego umysłu nadal nalegała, że to wszystko nie może być prawdą. Całe życie spędził, szczęśliwie wierząc, że cokolwiek sugerujące bycie „Nadnaturalnym” było tak naprawdę nonsensem, opowiadaniami i podświadomymi lękami, coś co ludzkość potrzebowała z siebie strząsnąć.  
To było, jak żeglować po morzu i nieoczekiwanie dopłynąć do krawędzi świata- zbyt duży i zbyt niewłaściwy, by móc się wpasować w jego widzenie świata. Jeśli by sobie pozwolił myśleć o tym zbyt dużo... spodziewał się, że go to przerazi. Sherlock potrzebował mu zakazać jechać ze sobą ,ale John mu wytknął, ze pojedzie za nim i tak, i ze on sam wolałby mieć Johna raczej tam, gdzie może go mieć na oku, niż włóczącego się samotnie po prawdopodobnie skażonym mieście. Niemal czuł się winny tego wtedy, kiedy twarz Sherlocka nagle zaczęła wyglądać na pusta i dużo za stara, kiedy chwycił Johna ramie w bolesnym uścisku.  
\- Są rzeczy w Dunwich , których nie pozwoliłbym zobaczy najgorszemu wrogowi.- powiedział cicho. Brzmiał szczerze... i na przestraszonego  
\- Nie jestem twoim najgorszym wrogiem, tylko najlepszym przyjacielem.- przypomniał mu John. - I dlatego nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić samemu.  
Teraz Sherlockiem siedział nienaturalnie sztywny obok niego, oddychał płytko i wolno, palce stukały mu o okładkę tej książki, która podniósł z podłogi i przycisnął do piersi, zanim wyszedł z mieszkania. Wyglądał na niespokojnego, nieszczęśliwego i czasami przesuwał książkę palcami, drapiąc po skórze.  
\- Robisz to znowu?  
\- Co?- Sherlock brzmiał na bardziej rozproszonego, niż zirytowanego.  
\- Myślisz o tym. - zasyczał John. - Przestań, wiesz co się stanie.  
\- Myślisz, że mój umysł przebije zasłonę między światami i ulegnę nieuchronnie postępującemu szaleństwu, wydając mnie, bezbronnego na pastwę złowieszczych pragnień, by zniszczyć wszystko, co wejdzie ze mną w kontakt?  
Sherlock ścisnął książkę, paznokcie wbił w ciemną okładkę. Było w tym geście zaborczość, która nie podobała się Johnowi.  
\- Myślę, że użyłbym raczej frazy ”szajbnięty”, ale twoje było zdecydowanie bardziej poetyckie. - przyznał John. Sięgnął przez tylne siedzenia auta i pociągnął za dużą, oprawioną w skórę (proszę, Boże, niech to będzie z krowy, albo innego zwierzęcia kopytnego) książkę z uścisku Sherlocka. Ulżyło mu, kiedy detektyw puścił te rzecz, choć zacisnął potem palce w pięści i położył je na kolanach.  
Gdyby jakaś kosmiczna groza miała zamiar z niej wyciec, to John nie chciał, by była blisko Sherlocka... a teraz nie chciał jej też sam trzymać- ale mniejsze zło i tak dalej.  
\- Chce. - przyznał Sherlock cicho. Jego ręce wierciły się na kolanach, jakby nie wiedząc, co z nimi teraz zrobić. Zacisnął je mocno znowu, gdy John patrzył, zmuszając je do bezruchu.  
\- Wiem, że chcesz tego, jesteś jak pies z cholerna kością. Wiesz, że nie możesz zostać z nią sam na sam.  
\- A co z tobą, myślisz, że twój zwyczajny umysł może znieść nawet przebłysk nienazwanej grozy ze środka książki? Wiedza, John.  
\- Nie, ale mój zwyczajny umysł jest przynajmniej wystarczająco sprytny, by przede wszystkim nie otwierać tej cholernej książki. Co za sens w wiedzy, jeśli ściska twój mózg jak przeładowana gąbkę? Co za sens w poznaniu kosmicznych sekretów, jeśli wszystko, co możesz potem zrobić, to wybełkotać je nieskładnie do przechodniów?  
John potrząsnął głowa, szczerze pragnął wyrzucić przeklętą rzecz przez okno, ale dobrze wiedział, że taka książka prawdopodobnie nigdy nie może zostać zdeponowana bezpiecznie. Że prawdopodobnie chce być wyrzuconą przez okno auta, by zwabić kogoś innego, mniej ostrożnego wobec tego, co zostało zapisane na jej stronach.  
\- Kiedy wiedziałem, że mam zdrowy zdrowego rozsądku w obliczu zniszczenia samego siebie?- powiedział Sherlock, jego głos powoli tracił jego ostrość, brzmiąc na zmęczonego i prześladowanego, zamiast głodnego. John wolał go teraz dużo bardziej.  
\- I dlatego to ja trzymam ta książkę. Co nie czyni mnie wcale szczęśliwym, swoja drogą.  
Taksówka podrzuciła go w tym samym miejscu, w którym Sherlock mieszkał gdy tu kiedyś przebywał.  
Otwarte drzwi- pub, który wydawał się nadal żyć w XVIII wieku. Budynek wyglądał na krzywy, gigantyczna optyczna iluzja masy i brudu, ciemna na stronie od której powinna być oświetlona popołudniowym słońcem. Ulice miasteczka były przeważnie opustoszałe, ale czasem trafiał się chudy, apatyczny przechodzień. Wszyscy mieli to samo odległe, nie mrugające spojrzenie, jak u kuriera, który podrzucił im książkę. Spojrzenie, które teraz wydawało się skupione na przyjezdnych. John nie sądził, żeby mieli tu dużo obcych- przynajmniej nie wielu, których natychmiast się nie odwracali i odjeżdżali, zanim populacja miasteczka spaliła ich gigantyczne kukły.  
\- Nigdy nie rozważałeś, że to miejsce może być brama do piekła?- John wyszeptał jedna strona ust.  
John nie chciał być tak nonszalancki, naprawdę, ale Sherlock zaskoczył go, oferując lewo cień uśmiechu.  
\- Coś jak szok. - przyznał. - Zewnętrzne części ciała pochłaniały wtedy głównie moja uwagę.  
John nie próbował znaleźć konturów wspomnianych zewnętrznych części ciała pod płaszczem Sherlocka. Był coraz lepszy w nie robieniu tego, czasem zapominał o nich całkiem- co prawda prowadziło to do kilku niewygodnych chwil, kiedy Sherlock paradował w szlafroku.  
\- Mówiąc o... czy ci ludzie wiedza, że ty masz...- John wskazał tak delikatnie jak potrafił. Sherlock podniósł brew, ale był zbyt mądry by nie załapać.  
\- Możliwe.  
\- Możliwe?- John westchnął, kiedy nic innego nie nadeszło. - To niezbyt pomocne. Bardziej sensowne byłoby zmusić ich, żeby spróbować cię zabić, albo cię czcić?  
\- Nie wiadomo.  
\- Jesteś po prostu fontanna informacji!  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Podejrzewam, że dowiemy się niedługo.  
Nie czekał na komentarz Johna, ale poszedł z determinacją do drzwi pubu i otwarł ja i zniknął w nienaturalnie ciemnym wnętrzu.  
\- Cholera jasna. - John, po chwili przemyślenia upchnął książkę pod sweter i pospieszył za nim. Wnętrze pubu było ciemniejsze niż zewnątrz. Pachniało pleśnią i metalem. Całe miejsce jakby go dotykało, w sposób w jaki architektura nie miała prawa.  
John nie wiedział, że budynki mogą być jakby nadmiernie spoufalone z ludźmi, ale to był dowód. Sherlock podszedł do przodu i oparł się o bar, jakby nie dbał co może być na nim rozlane.  
O czym, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie przebywali, John nie chciał nawet myśleć.  
\- Panie Holmes. - powiedział barman. Brzmiał szczerze, choć jego głos miał mokry, zaciągał tak, że sugerowało to, że coś nienaturalnego dzieje się w obszarze piersi. Coś, do czego John nie mógłby dostarczyć medycznego wsparcia.  
\- Nie spodziewaliśmy się pana tu zobaczyć jeszcze.  
Sherlock zaczęła ściągać rękawiczki, potem to przemyślał jeszcze raz.  
\- Och, wierz mi, gdybym nie został przyciśnięty do muru, by tu wrócić, nie zobaczylibyście mnie. Nadal macie dostępny pokój na górze?  
\- Nie mamy dużo gości. - człowiek przypomniał. - Dokładnie tak, jak to zostawiłeś. Gapił się i to ciągle. Po chwili podniósł szkło i szmatkę i mechanicznie pocierał jedno o drugie w sposób, który gwarantował, że nic nigdy nie stanie się czystsze.  
\- Dać któremuś z panów drinka?- zaoferował po długiej pauzie.  
\- Nie. - powiedział natychmiast detektyw.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - powiedział John ze skinieniem.  
Barman gapił się na nich, kiedy John poszedł za Sherlockiem w górę wąskimi schodami na tyłach. John miał wyraźne wrażenie, że gość gapi się dalej na nich, nawet po tym, jak wyszli.  
Sherlock natychmiast zaczął sprawdzać pod łóżkami i w garderobie, macając palcami dookoła abażura.  
\- Wiec ty nie masz absolutnie żadnych złych przeczuć na temat zostania w tym samym pokoju, co ostatnio?- John zaoferował. Sherlock go zignorował i dalej wszystko przetrząsał.  
John się poddał i usiadł na łóżku , myśląc ze ma kamień w bucie, więc pozwolił przyjacielowi badać dookoła niego, podczas gdy go wyławiał. W końcu Sherlock wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany, że nic nie wychynie z drewnianego wyposażenia pokoju i zdjął płaszcz, zawiesił go na krześle w kacie.  
\- A więc, ten odrażający barman...  
\- Co z nim?  
John zmierzył spojrzeniem go przez chwile, próbując zadecydować, czy z nim pogrywa, czy jest głupi.  
Zadecydował, że w tych okolicznościach nie dba o to wcale.  
\- Nic, zapomnij, jak widać to nieważne. Więc wracamy na miejsce zbrodni, jak przypuszczam. By się upewnić, że żaden z pierwotnych wyznawców kultu nie uciekł. Gdzie ta um... rzecz się stała?  
\- Piwnica pod kościołem Świętej Marii.  
\- Kościoły maja piwnice?- spytał John.  
Sherlock go nie słuchał, rozbierał się z koszuli i John musiał się cofnąć, gdy coś długiego i srebrno- czarnego rozwinęło się w jego kierunku. Coraz łatwiej było mu nie wzdrygać się, nie reagować jakby macki stanowiły zagrożenie. Im więcej razy je widział, im częściej był obok nich, kiedy nie były zawinięte dookoła torsu Sherlocka, jak śpiące węże, tym łatwiejsze się to stawało. Sherlock chrząknął, zirytowany i rozwinął je z siebie z powrotem, zanim wsunął na siebie płaszcz i pospiesznie go zapiął.  
\- Co robisz?  
Miał ściśle przestrzeganą zasadę „zawsze ubrany w miejscach publicznych”, odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło.  
\- Jeśli w kościele są jacyś wyznawcy, którzy przeżyli, to wole być raczej mniej ograniczony.  
To nie było najbardziej uspokajająca rzecz, jaką Sherlock mu powiedział ostatnio. Ilość połamanych mebli w ich mieszkaniu mówiła dużo o jego samokontroli. Sherlock nadal nie był przyzwyczajony do swojej podświadomości, mającej formę fizyczną. Zdarzyło się parę rozbitych kubków herbaty i kilka sfrustrowanych przeprosin. I jedno ostrożne lekarskie badanie, który bardzo szybko stało się ogromnie niestosowne- to jedno, o którym nie rozmawiali.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi, że nie będę potrzebował broni.  
\- Tak, ale oczywiście i tak ją zabrałeś.  
Sherlock już okręcał szyje szalikiem. Znając Johna, wystarczająco, by móc przewidzieć co zrobi, w sposób, który nie powinien być już takie cwany, ale nadal był. John patrzył na niego przez sekundę, potem wyciągnął broń z wnętrza kurtki.  
\- My jesteśmy w miasteczku, które ostatnio próbuje wskrzesić niesamowita grozę z zarania czasu. Nie sądzę, że to mogłoby szkodzić wzięcie jej, tak na wszelki wypadek. Choć z tego, co mówiłeś, nie wiem, jak dużo pożytku to przyniesie. Nigdy nie postrzeliłeś żadnego Leviatana, co dziwne.  
Sherlock nie czuł się usposobiony, by sugerować, co powinien zrobić, jeśli wpadną na coś, co nie przejmie się kilkukrotnym postrzeleniem. Nie przypuszczał, że ucieczka będzie opcją. Może bezmyślne bredzenie?  
\- Spróbuj nikogo nie zadusić...- powiedział John.  
Duszenie było już mniejszym problemem i, jak na razie, tylko Mycroft i złodziej, który zdołał rozedrzeć koszule Sherlockowi, byli odbiorcami wspomnianych problemów z samokontrola.  
John nie myślał, że będzie uważał duszenie za problem.  
\- Chyba, że oni będą źli. - dodał. Przemyślał to dłużej. - Albo szaleni, albo bardzo ewidentnie nie ludzcy... albo będą próbowali nas zabić. 

\----

Im bardziej poznawali Dunwich, tym bardziej skrępowany John się czuł. Jeśli ktokolwiek spytałby go, powiedziałby, że był całkiem pewien, że będzie wstanie zauważyć jeśli ktoś nie będzie ludzki. To nie był rodzaj rzeczy, które przeszłyby niezauważone, tak sądził. Ale nie było tu nic ewidentnie z innego świata- innego wymiaru?- w tych ludziach, na ulicach.  
Nic niepokojącego nie wyrastało im z twarzy, żadnych dodatkowych kończyn i każdy chodził na dwóch nogach. Ale było w nich coś... nie całkiem w porządku. Nienaturalne rozstawienie oczu, lepkość i niejasny niepokój, który pozostawiała ich chodzących powoli, ostrożnie, jak jelonek uczący się chodzić...  
\- OK, naprawdę nigdy nie zauważyłeś niczego dziwacznego w tych ludziach?- spytał cicho John, kiedy szli ostrożnie pośród nich.  
Był lekko przestraszony, że w każdej chwili jeden z nich wskaże na nich i zacznie krzyczeć jak Donald Sutherland na końcu „Inwazji Porywaczy Ciał”. Sherlock wyglądał teraz na zirytowanego.  
\- Dziwacznego tak, ale , jak mówiłem wcześniej, moją pierwszą dedukcją nie było to, że zostali wypaczeni przez bliskość otwartego portalu do jakiegoś innego piekielnego wymiaru, gdzie prawa fizyki nie są ani materialne, ani zrozumiałe. Następnym razem, jak spotkam kogoś dziwacznego, natychmiast pomyśle o monstrualnym horrorze. - naturalnie żartował- John myślał, że żartuje.  
\- Dobra, muszę przyznać, ze zawsze czułem się, jakbym miał oszaleć, kiedy mówimy o tym. Ale, naprawdę, nie mogłeś myśleć- myślałeś, że co tu się dzieje, wtedy?  
Sherlock patrzył na mieszkańców Dunwich i John szczerze był ciekawy jak ich teraz widzi. Jak oni widzą jego?  
\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że tu jest coś w wodzie- co, szeroko rozumiane, okazało się prawda. Quenztozal Nieruchomy, by być dokładnym. Oni go czczą od prawie tysiąca lat. Choć podejrzewam, że są po prostu jego zapasem jedzenia i źródłem rozmnażania.  
John obrócił w głowie słowa ”źródło rozmnażania” a potem wcisnął je w ciemny kąt i najpewniej nie zapyta już o nie.  
\- To on dał ci twoje...  
\- Macki, tak. Kościół był miejscem ich świątyni, nie daleko od ujścia jeziora, dla tych, którzy nie nabyli umiejętności oddychania pod woda.  
\- Naturalnie. - powiedziona John, nadal nie całkiem wiedząc, że mogą rozsądnie rozmawiać o rzeczach takich jak ta.  
\- I tam idziemy?  
\- Tak.  
\- Brzmi przyjemnie.  
Sherlock zacisnął płaszcz dookoła siebie i John podejrzewał, że ta desperacka próba by rozjaśnić nastrój, wcale nie pomagała. Powietrze wydawało się lepkie i nieprzyjemne na gołej skórze.  
\- Poprosiłem kierownika miejscowego muzeum, żeby się z nami tu spotkał. Był wielką pomocą w odkrywaniu historii miasta. Przeprowadził się tu ostatnio i nie był wystawiony długo na jego wpływ. Wydawał się szczerze zadziwiony, jak ja, przez nieoczekiwanie nienaturalny obrót spraw jaki przybrało śledztwo.  
\- Czy ty właśnie przyznałeś się do bycia zadziwionym?  
Sherlock parsknął i przez sekundy był taki jak dawniej, znajomy i wygodny i ewidentnie całkowicie nie zaskoczony, że John skupił się na tej części wyjaśnień.  
\- Tak, bądź cicho.  
\- Czy ten kierownik ma imię? Albo powinienem raczej powiedzieć: czy był wystarczająco pomocny, żebyś zapamiętał jego imię?  
\- Zważywszy, że wywlókł mnie nieprzytomnego i już nieludzkiego z ujścia dziwacznego horroru o ogromnych proporcjach. - Sherlock umilkł, a potem westchnął i kontynuował:  
\- Uznałem go za szczególnie wart zapamiętania. Jego nazwisko to Howard Marshall.  
To było najwięcej, co Sherlock powiedział odkąd zaczęła się cała ta sprawa. John był czujny, zadając więcej pytań. Był bardziej pewny, że to nie jest coś, co Sherlock lubi pamiętać. Choć nigdy nie odmawiał odpowiedzi na żadne pytania Johna. 

\----

Howard Marshall czekał na nich schowany w drzwiach kościoła. Był chudym brodaczem, a jego ubrania wyglądały na kilka rozmiarów zbyt duże. Wydawał się zaskoczony widokiem Sherlocka, choć nie cofał się w przerażeniu, co było i tak więcej, niż większość ludzi było w stanie osiągnąć, z tych, którzy byli świadomi jego nowej fizjologii- on nawet pochylił się do przodu, by uścisnąć dłoń Sherlockowi. Potem, po chwili, pochylił się, by uścisnąć dłoń Johnowi, przestawiając się w tym samym czasie. Poprowadził ich do kościoła, podczas gdy Sherlock wyjaśniał , czemu wrócił. Marshall mówił cicho, a także drżał i jąkał się i strzelał kostkami nerwowo, a jego oczy nigdy nie patrzyły na nic długo.  
John spodziewał się, ze wydarzenia ostatnich trzech miesięcy naznaczyły go permanentnie tak, jak Sherlocka. John był ciekawy, czy ten człowiek nadal tu mieszka, po tym , co widział.  
\- Mogę zobaczyć książkę?- spytał Marshall. Sherlock skinął głowa i wskazał na Johna, żeby mu ja oddał.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to mądre?  
John był ostrożny. Marshall trzymał ręce wnętrzem do góry.  
\- Och, nie chce jej otwierać, nie martw się.  
John mu ją podał, a Marshall podniósł okulary, które wisiały mu na piersiach. Trzymał książkę ostrożnie badając oprawę i skórę, z której była zrobiona, nadal mając nadzieje, ze jest z krowy- choć, sądząc po tym, jak Marshall natychmiast zaczął się wahać, czy jej dotknąć, prawdopodobnie nie była.  
\- Bałem się tego.  
Ostrożnie odłożył ją na mały kamienny murek, jakby nie chciał jej dotykać już więcej.  
\- Zakładałem, ze kiedy zniszczyliśmy Quenztozal, zerwaliśmy także jej wpływ na ludność, jednakże zbyt wielu z nich było częścią linii rodu. Bałem się, ze jeden z nich został wybrany by wspiąć się na opuszczony tron.  
\- Wiec ilu ludzi w mieście jest połączonych biologicznie z tym... er... Quinnzeltozza?- spytał John. Bo jeśli to zmierza w stronę sytuacji typu „Inwazji Porywaczy Ciał” , to chciał być ostrzeżony.  
\- Quenztozal. - poprawił go Marshall. - I boje się, ze odpowiedż na to jest skomplikowana. Miasto było osłonięte rodzajem... wyziewu, przez setki lat, co powoli zmieniało ludzkie DNA, nie wspominając licznych przykładów... er... krzyżowania. Niektórzy byli bardziej dotknięci, bardziej widocznie, niż inni. A jeszcze są ci wystawieni na źródło skażenia, jeśli tak wolisz, poddani inwazyjnym, nagłym mutacjom, czyniącym ich niezdolnym mi do wmieszania się w tłum zwykłych ludzi, z powodu tego potwornego wpływu.  
Marshall zamilkł nagle i spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
\- Przepraszam, to było chamsko gruboskórne.  
Sherlock machnął na niego, jakby nie dbał w najmniejszym stopniu. Ale John widział sposób w jaki jego ramiona stężały obronnie.  
Marshall zakaszlał, pokręcił okulary.  
\- Myślałem, ze jeśli ktoś zajmie miejsce Quenztozala to przyjedzie tutaj, odbudować ołtarz, który został zniszczony, odbudować ich relacje z miastem i dowieść swoich mocy do władania. \- Wiec sugeruje żebyśmy skierowali się tam natychmiast.- powiedział beznamiętnie Sherlock. Całe ciało Marshalla wzdrygało się.  
\- Ach, proszę o wybaczenie, ale -nie mogę. Zajęło tak długo dostanie się tutaj, wybaczcie, ale nie mogę. Nie znowu.  
Przez sekundę John myślał,ze Sherlock zrobi uwagę, coś szorstkiego i obraźliwego i John nie znał tego człowieka tak długo ale mógł niemal wyobrazić sobie przerażenie, jakiemu był już poddawany.  
\- Oczyścicie. - Sherlock powiedział zamiast tego, i rzeczywiście pochylił się, by znów uścisnąć rękę Marshalla.  
\- Masz numer, powinniśmy już wracać.  
Marshall skinął głowa, jakby nie mógł już więcej mówić.  
\- John, może powinieneś zostać z...  
\- Nie. - powiedział stanowczo John. -Nie zmienisz mojego postanowienia. Pójdziemy razem na dół.  
Nie miał siły odmówić sobie towarzystwa Johna w ciemnościach. Ta sytuacja sprawiała, ze czuł jakby brzuch miał pełen ołowiu. Marshall podał im latarki z ulgą, nie przepraszając, że z nimi tam nie zejdzie. Sherlock znał drogę i John za nim podążył- w dół wilgotnych schodów, które wydawały się prowadzić gdzieś, do zamarzniętego środka piekła. Powietrze było geste i nieprzyjemne, a każdy oddech był jak połykanie jakiegoś gnijącego stworzenia ze stawu. Ściany połyskiwały nienaturalnie; a jemu nieustępliwie pulsowało w głowie, swędziała go skóra, jakby było tam coś, co ich obserwuje, coś zawsze poza polem widzenia. John myślał, ze był odważny, myślał, ze nic w tym świecie go nie zatrzyma- nie sprawi, ze powie „nie”. Teraz mógłby tak zrobić. Gdyby to nie chodziło o Sherlocka - w ciemnościach, prowadzącego go tam gdzie musiał podążyć, Boże dopomóż. Aż znaleźli się na dnie schodów. John był wyczerpany, spocony i na wpół zawstydzony swoją własną śmiesznością i jak na razie bezpodstawnymi, lękami. Podążyli małym tunelem i pojawili się w naturalnej jaskini, który wyglądał jak sala tronowa z koszmaru.  
John stracił oddech, w jednym uderzeniu wydechu. Było tu skupisko ciał w jaskini, w niskiej kałuży wody otaczającej pokruszony posag czegoś, co wyglądało jakby było kiedyś mackowatym bogiem, podobnym do ryby, wyrzeźbionym w jakimś wywołującym mdłości zielonym kamieniu, który niemal bolał, gdy się na niego patrzyło.  
Wszystkie ciała były męskie, nagie, skóra pomarszczona, z ciemnymi żyłami i tak przezroczysta, że wydawały się, że rozpadną się przy najlżejszym dotyku. Mieli nacięcia, otwarte ślady, które wyglądały na rany, ale wydały się skrzelami.  
Ich usta były rozciągnięte w cichej skardze i mieli długie, głębokie sińce na gardłach, które sugerowały, że zostali zaduszeni, choć nie było nigdzie widać sznurów. Nie mieli także genitaliów, albo zostały usunięte, poczernione krocza były zbyt ciemne, by można było powiedzieć na pewno. Sherlock skierował się w dół schodów i kucnął przed nieludzką sterta ciał. John zmusił się do przyłączenia się do niego, do bycia opanowanym, w obliczu rzeczy, które nie były całkiem ludzkie. Nie mógł się oprzeć i popatrzył na nie, a potem chciał już tylko odwrócić spojrzenie.  
\- Nie sądzę, ze nasz podejrzany był męskim potomkiem Quenztozal. - zaproponował Sherlock. - I nie wierze, ze ona miała zamiar tu rządzić. Wzięła, co potrzebowała od swoich lojalnych poddanych i opuściła miasto, kilka godzin temu, sądząc po tym, co tu widzę.  
„Czego potrzebowała” pomyślał John do siebie i każda jego część była przerażona. Nie chciał tu być, nie chciał być nigdzie blisko sterty zarżniętych akolitów.  
\- Przeniosła się gdzieś w cieplejsze strony. - Powiedział płasko Sherlock. - Gdzieś gdzie jest mokro, prawdopodobnie wzdłuż wybrzeża, jaskinia bliżej do morza, by... złożyć ikrę.  
Palce Sherlocka sondowały delikatnie ślady duszenia, twarz stała się w jednej chwili przerażająco pusta. John bez słowa, zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Sherlocka i pociągnął go w górę, na stopy, z dala od... z dala od tego wszystkiego.  
\- Zniknęła. Nic więcej nie możemy zrobić. Nie zostało nic co mogłoby ci cokolwiek powiedzieć. Chodź.  
\----  
Pierwszą rzeczą, która Sherlock zrobił, gdy wrócili do ich pokoju, to zdjął płaszcz i rzucił na łóżko, potem rzucił się na mała sofkę. John wcisnął książkę pod płaszcz i położył torbę na górze, gdzie żaden z nich nie musiał patrzeć na nią. Sherlock gapił się ponad złożonymi placami, kiedy John obrócił się dookoła.  
\- Nie jesteś potworem. - powiedział mu John.  
\- Przeczytałeś definicje?- powiedział Sherlock powoli, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Potwór: wyobrażone stworzenie, które powoduje strach, agresywny, brzydki i destrukcyjny.  
\- A ty spierasz się o szczegóły.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę spierać się o szczegóły. - powiedział John ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
\- Ja mówię.  
\- Przestań próbować przywracać słowa do mody. - John nalał mu brandy i wcisnął mu w rękę drinka.  
\- Brandy, serio? Jesteśmy w XIX wiecznej powieści?- John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przeżyłeś szok, jestem lekarzem.  
Nalał sobie jedna dla siebie. Sherlock patrzył na to, potem wzruszył ramionami i wypił połowę na jeden raz.  
\- Myślałem, ze przeżyłem ekstremalny szok trzy miesiące temu, kiedy zrozumiałem, że mógłbym policzyć na palcach do więcej, niż dwudziestu.  
John wzruszył ramionami i posunął go na sofie, aż mógł usiąść koło niego, jego własny drink na wpół-chlusnął na jego uda, aż zabłąkana macka wyprostowała szklaneczkę.  
\- Poza tym, kto nie potrzebuje kilku więcej kończyn?- powiedział John, strzepując z palców brandy. Pozwolił mackom pozostać udrapowanymi na jego ręce, nie myśląc, że Sherlock to zauważa, skoro macki poruszały się w przygnębiony sposób. 

Wypili bezwstydna ilość brandy, co było naprawdę straszne, ale także efektywne. \- Marshall znał twoja teorie, przekazywał każda informacje, możemy obejrzeć wybrzeże, znajdziemy coś... Sherlock gapił się dalej w przestrzeń.  
\- Jakakolwiek była w nas nadzieja... naprawienie mnie, jak się wydaje, jest już poza zasięgiem.- powiedział w końcu. John nie wiedział nawet, że była taka możliwość. Nie wiedział, że to było coś, na co Sherlock miał nadzieje.  
\- Tak, jakbyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował naprawienia . - rzucił. Sherlock patrzył na niego.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ty jesteś... sobą. Sprawiasz, że jakoś to działa, całe to szaleństwo i geniusz i śmieszność; te kości twarzy, które nie powinny działać- ale działają. - John wskazał. - Cokolwiek to jest, co się tu dzieje. - westchnął i pozwolił opaść ręce. - Ty nie byłbyś sobą bez części tego. A teraz masz macki a tu są...- przełknął i znalazł po sekundzie słowo tylko trochę bardziej znośne. - Wiesz, że gdzieś tam są potwory, prawdziwe, realne potwory. Niemożliwe i przerażające; i to mogłoby cię zniszczyć, całe to niemożliwe szaleństwo, którego nie możesz wpasować w swój chłodny, logiczny umysł. Ale zamiast tego, robisz to, co robisz i jesteś zadziwiający, po prostu zadziwiający i myślę, że jesteś całkiem w porządku taki, jaki jesteś, z dodatkowymi kończynami i wszystkim innym. Nie wiem, jak ty sobie radzisz z byciem sobą, ale jestem szczęśliwy, że jesteś. Bo czuje się uprzywilejowany, że cię znam. Czuje się uprzywilejowany, że jestem z tobą, jestem twoim przyjacielem, mówię to tak, żebyś wiedział, w przypadku, gdyby ci strzeliło do głowy żyć w jakimś Dunwich, otoczony przez ludzi jak ten barman na dole. Bo przyszedłbym i cię znalazł; wiem, że zajęłoby mi to chwile, bo jestem tylko sobą... a ty jesteś sobą. Ale bym to zrobił, znalazłbym cię, bo- bo nie należysz do takiego miejsca. Bo zależy mi na tobie- Boże, bardziej, niż powinno- i nie dbam o to, jak wyglądasz, albo ile masz kończyn ani jak często nazywasz mnie idiota. Robisz dobre rzeczy, naprawiasz, sprawiasz, że świat nabiera sensu, kiedy nikt nie potrafi. Jesteś Sherlock, a ja nie pozwolę ci być nikim innym.  
John przestał mówić, bo na serio- nie był pewny, co już powiedział. Ludzie znosili brandy lepiej 100 lat temu. \- A ja powiedziałem głupie rzeczy, więc teraz powinieneś po prostu kiwnąć głowa i prawdopodobnie obrazić mnie, albo coś, tak, żebym się nie czuł całkowitym debilem.  
Detektyw zagapił się na niego na dłuższą i raczej martwiąca chwile. A potem w końcu kiwnął głowa.  
\- Już jesteśmy pijani.  
\- Upijać się bardziej. - Sherlock poprawił się, co dla Johna zabrzmiało, jak nadzwyczajnie dobry pomysł.  
Przyniósł butelkę.


End file.
